loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherinn Verloss
Katherinn Verloss is an adventurer and young but long-time player of the famous MMORPG Elder Tale. In the game, Katherinn is a Fox Tail Summoner of Necromancer build. She travels around the Oceanic server in a well known trio party; consisting of Eldritch, his older sister, and herself. With trial and error, Katherinn discovered two Overskills with her Florist subclass; Nature's Calling and Destiny's Scent. Appearance Both In-Game and the real world, Katherinn has dark skin common of many South-East Asians. She has shoulders slightly broader than most younger girls and is chubby in comparison to many women the same age. However, she is still well proportioned in the sense that she still represents an hour-glass figure, though with a bit of cushion. Though quite short, Katherinn is quite voluptuous; leading to many questioning her real age. Both in game and in real life, she suffers from resting bitch face, so her neutral expression makes her look pissed off. Combine resting bitch face with chubby cheeks and she attains the look of a constantly angry child. In Elder Tale, she wears long white hair in a loose and messy side braid, usually with various pastel coloured flowers tucked between knots. Katherinn's fox ears stick up on the top of her head when not hidden under a thick headband. Ice blue cat eyes pierce into whoever she looks at, but her short, rounded eyebrows make her look quite comical. While others of the same race have long tails, she has a somewhat shorter , fluffier one the same colour as her hair.. Clothing wise, Katherinn switches clothes often enough that she doesn't have a "signature outfit" but she's always sure to wear a collar or lace choker no matter what. Unlike her In-Game appearance, Katherinn is around 11cm taller and she has very short (boy-like) black hair and natural brows. Her eyes aren't ice blue but instead an incredibly dark shade of brown; when light hits her irises they appear almost gold. Due to her medication and constant late-night studying (more like midnight quests in all honesty) she has dark circles and under eye bags. As a high school student, Katherinn wears her uniform almost daily and wears a neat button down shirt and dark pencil skirt to work nightly. As her eyesight is near nothing, she wears black framed glasses with thick lenses. Personality Katherinn fluctuates between being quiet and loud but when asked about it, she’s quick to say that she’s actually introverted and that she’s only ever “out there” when under the influence of something else or when really comfortable with those surrounding her. Katherinn is one of the most stubborn people anyone will ever meet and she's a real brat when something doesn't go her way; sulking in the corner or constantly whining (sometimes even resulting to physically fighting those who oppose her in real life should she ever be that frustrated). This shows her more childish side to those close to her as she was forced to mature at such a young age and couldn't express this phase earlier on in life. Decisions aren't easy as she's quite indecisive and it's best to avoid asking her questions in general as she'll be sure to fire a few of her own right back. Despite working as a waitress and being a frequent visitor of many taverns in game, Katherinn is terrible in social situations within the real world when not at work and can burst into tears in extreme cases (such as being alone surrounded by very pushy strangers). In game, she is very flirtatious as well as appearing “loose of morals”. This makes her quite popular with a lot of the older male players (and a few female players) as a result. However, when the catastrophe occurred, she made sure not to be rude or cause trouble for People of the Land as she realised that they’re as real as everyone else is. Due to her upbringing in the real world, Katherinn tries her very best to get along with children and is always happy to help out younger/less experienced players. Unfortunately, her resting bitch face scares of most children of People of the Land and she gets quite distraught over it. Background In the real world, Katherinn was an orphan at 4 years old with her older brother just 9 years old after her parents had a messy break up and abandoned them. She and her brother, Nathan, were raised in an orphanage just outside of the city. Katherinn overheard bits of information about her parents as she grew older and pushed herself to learn more. Between researching her family and attending school, she rejected adoption offers that required her and Nathan to seperate. During her final years of middle school, she learnt that her parents were criminals, with records of murder and drug use, who fled the country. Nathan had learnt this earlier but had kept it a secret as he feared for his little sister's sanity and emotional security. The lady, Maria, who ran the orphanage passed away at some point and her younger sister took her place. Maria's husband, Henry, met Katherinn and Nathan at Maria's funeral. The priest expressed in a letter from Maria that she had greatly wanted to adopt Katherinn and Nathan but couldn't due to legal issues of running the orphanage as well as possibly hurting the other children. Henry then adopted them and the three of them moved to the opposite side of the city, living in a huge house and a new rich lifestyle. Shortly after starting high school, Katherinn moved into her own apartment and Nathan moved states to attend a prestigious university. It was around this time that Katherinn was introduced to Elder Tale through her gamer classmates. She immediately enjoyed playing it. Synopsis Prior to the Apocalypse Katherinn studied hard throughout her schooling as she wanted to become a neurosurgeon and to save the lives of many. However, an incident occurred where Katherinn coughed up blood in her sleep. A co-worker was and was rushed to the hospital where she was informed that she had a very extreme health problem with her lungs most likely due to her mother's drug abuse during pregnancy. From then on, Katherinn had to visit the hospital for a check up and new medication every two weeks. Each new medication was merely experimental and had other side effects such as muscle spasms, nerve damage, seizures and liver damage. Unfortunately, as her case was so extreme and discovered so late, none of the medications really helped her in terms of decreasing her pain. This pushed Katherinn into Elder Tale even further as she saw it as an alternate life, one where she could be someone else. In a cruel twist of fate, she was informed by a nurse that her medication was formerly just slowing down tissue decay but they couldn't do any more. With or without the medication, Katherinn was expected to die within 3 months. Katherinn didn't inform Nathan nor her adoptive father of her condition as she felt it'd be a burden to them; especially as she knew how hard Nathan had to work to get the privilege of attending such a renown university). She decided to stop taking the medication as the side effects were affecting her school and work life. Despite not needing to go to the hospital anymore, she visited every day before work to see friends she made while there. The night the catastrophe occurred was the night before final exams and one month before Katherinn's expected day of death. After the Apocalypse (To be edited) Equipment/Skills (To be edited) Trivia * Katherinn is Dutch, German, Indonesian and Aboriginal * Fuchs is German for fox/fox-like, hence her decision to be a Fox Tail * Verloss is short for Verlossing which is salvation in Dutch * She is so gosh-awful at public speaking that she once convinced a teacher that she was mute to avoid doing class presentations * Katherinn's friends both in-game and in real life call her Kat. It's ironic as Katherinn is actually allergic to cats * She is fluent in 3 languages: English, Indonesian and German * Katherinn's fox ears are modeled after Fennec Fox ears * In the real world, Katherinn has dyed her hair every colour possible. She realised that after the apocalypse, she could colour her white hair temporarily with different flowers and flower oils Category:Characters